PTMEG is a commodity in the chemical industry, widely used as a raw material in the preparation of polyurethanes.
As it comes from the preparative process, PTMEG frequently has a yellow cast due to the presence of impurities. This yellow cast has in the past been reduced by blending the PTMEG with less-colored polymer or by removing the impurities, either of which makes the product more costly.
I have now found that the color level can be reduced effectively and cheaply by bringing the PTMEG into contact with hypochlorite ions.